¡Tiempo de verano!
by Liridetti
Summary: Iemitsu regresa a Nanimori anunciando su deseo de querer pasar con su hijo el verano fuera de la ciudad. Sin embargo, todos son conscientes de lo que ocurre y aproxima, estando dos de los más fuertes de la décima generación sin la capacidad de luchar. ¿Qué mejor manera de resguardar al próximo jefe que en un campamento de padre e hijo?.


**_KHR pertenece a Akira Amano._**

 ** _Advertencia: Posibles spoilers._**

* * *

¿Verano?, ¿Qué podría pasar en verano?, juventud, alegría, vacaciones... calor... explosiones matutinas, chillidos bovinos, disparos a matar, desayunos robados...

Tsuna dejó caer la cabeza entre sus brazos con pesadez y dejó escapar un suspiro lleno de resignación, ese día siquiera tenía ánimo para tratar de llamarle la atención a Lambo (Amonestación pobre que siempre sería ignorada), ese día sus reservas de energía estaban por los suelos, habían robado su ración de desayuno, y el despertar de esa mañana había sido un martillo verde de varios kilos contra su estómago, vaya día, y solo eran las siete de la mañana y ya sentía una ligera capa de sudor bajo su camisa, ese día estaría hirviendo como las mismas llamas del infierno de seguro.

—Aah~ necesito vacaciones—se incorporó y se recostó al respaldar, dejando caer la cabeza hacia atrás—.En un lugar con agua... la playa quizá... con conos de helado y bebidas frías—mientras divagaba mirando el techo, Reborn le clavaba la mirada con el último rollo de huevo aún entre sus palillos, una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

—¿Tantas ganas tienes de tener un día libre?.

—¡¿Eh?!—Tsuna se atarantó en su asiento y miró a su instructor con algo parecido al miedo. No, no, no... las ideas de Reborn siempre incluían entrenamientos espartanos, batallas extremas y eventos totalmente fuera de lugar. Era de locos, y sin mencionar que ya veía venir el "Vacaciones al estilo Vongola", definitivamente, no—.¡Olvídalo, olvídalo!—agitó las manos frente a él, como tratando de borrar el registro de lo que había dicho, y sin perder el tiempo tomó su mochila y se levantó—.¡Ya me voy, hasta luego mamá!—lo último que escuchó Reborn fue la puerta cerrarse.

Nanna salió durante un momento, y poco después regresó con una pequeña caja, y una extensa sonrisa en el rostro.

—¿Reborn?

—¿Hmm?

—Había un paquete para ti—lo puso frente a él. Reparó en el remitente desde Italia, y en el sello de color rojo que él reconoció bastante bien.

—Gracias.

—No hay problema—respondió con una gran cantidad de luz rodeándola y posiblemente viajando entre las nubes. No había espacio para dudas, Iemitsu vendría pronto, y eso, sumado al paquete del CEDEF no podía significar algo muy bueno.

Sin perder el tiempo, tomó la caja y subió a la habitación de Tsuna para tener un poco más de privacidad al abrir el envío.

* * *

—Haah—bostezó y estiró su espalda y brazos, produciendo un placentero crujir de su columna. Tsuna se jorobó y continuó caminando junto a Gokudera, que le mencionaba emocionado la noticia sobre el último objeto de precedencia desconocida captado en el cielo.

—Hoy parece que será un gran día, ¿No lo cree, décimo?*—sonrió Gokudera levantando el pulgar con el optimismo irradiando por sus poros.

—¿Eh?—rió—.Así lo parece—las señales extraterrestres lo ponían de buen humor, no le molestaba verlo tan feliz, a pesar de que estuviera especulando sobre una nave extraña aparecida en Japón.

Habían recorrido un par metros más, cuando al pasar por una calle especialmente solitaria, tres tipos vestidos de negro y con el rostro oculto les bloquearon el paso.

—¡Hiii!—Tsuna no tardó en notar en las armas de fuego que portaban dos de ellos. Hayato se colocó frente a él, con la mano extendida tratando de crear un muro de defensa invisible contra los atacantes.

—¡¿Qué es lo que quieren?!—escupió, de nuevo con el ceño fruncido, y la promesa de una lluvia de explosivos y puñetazos si se les ocurría dar un paso más en contra de su jefe.

Obviamente no hubo respuesta, y el grupo se abalanzó hacia ellos.

—¡Décimo, permanezca detrás mío!—gritó encendiendo las bombas con el cigarrillo que colgaba de sus labios, después de sacar a una velocidad exorbitante su inseparable dinamita.

—¡Gokudera!—miró hacia atrás de golpe, maldiciendo por lo bajo al ver un trío más correr en dirección a ellos, acorralándolos y empujándolos a la batalla sin opción.

—¡Décimo sólo...—cortó de golpe cuando vio a Tsuna buscando frenéticamente en su mochilas los guantes y las píldoras.

—No puede ser, no puede ser—murmuraba con el sudor frío corriendo por su frente. Desde lo de Bermuda y la maldición rota de los arcobalenos, había sobrevenido una época bastante tranquilas, y se había fiado de ello; Reborn lo golpeó más de una vez, diciéndole que no se confiara y no dejara olvidadas las herramientas que le ayudarían a defenderse, sin embargo, no estaba de más decir que ya eran varias las veces que los había dejado en casa, pero no podía ser posible que ese día, justo ese día, hubiera sido lo suficientemente desobediente como para no tenerlos consigo. Si salía vivo de esta, Reborn lo mataría.

—¡Cuidado, décimo!—apenas percibió cuando fue tomado por los hombros y empujado hacia un lado, las balas que rozaron su mejillas fueron suficiente para que regresara de nuevo a la realidad—¡Desaparezcan!—después las explosiones de las municiones de su autoproclamada mano derecha, provocaron un destello impresionante. Si quiera se quejó cuando cayó de trasero al suelo, solo se preocupó por ver como tres habían sido derribados y un grupo más saltó de los árboles—.Maldita sea...

No había tiempo para distracciones.

—¿Eh?—Tsuna miró su mochila tirada a unos metros de él, saltó de la impresión cuando vio la protuberancia rectangular sobresaliendo de la bolsa exterior de esta... ¡Pues claro!, ¡El compartimiento donde guardaba el dinero todo el tiempo!, ¡Ahí tenía las píldoras y los guantes!, dio una rápida ojeada a Gokudera que aún arrojaba sus reservas explosivas hacia los enemigos, y sin perder el tiempo, gateó hasta su objetivo, al abrir el compartimiento, casi sintió su corazón suspirar aliviado al ver el frasco con las píldoras y los guantes, echos un puño, pero a fin de cuentas, ahí.

—¡Hii!—el alma casi abandona su cuerpo cuando una bala se hundió justo en el centro de su mochila, probablemente quedando atascada en medio de uno de sus libros gruesos.

—¡Maldito!—hubo más confrontación.

No perdió tiempo para tragar las cápsulas y un segundo después, la llama de la última voluntad ardió en su cabeza y recubrió sus guantes con furia. Se elevó al cielo, y evaluó la situación desde arriba, agudizó la mirada cubierta de ocre al ver a Gokudera encargándose de los últimos, a simple vista parecían fáciles de vencer, pero eran superados en número. Vio ocultos entre las copas de los árboles de las residencias, un grupo más pequeño que el anterior, aún así, apuntando en dirección a su guardián. Se propulsó con sus llamas, tomando por sorpresa al francotirador cuando se apareció frente a él y dobló la boca del rifle hacia abajo, dejándolo inservible, un puñetazo se hundió en el rostro del tipo, y este cayó al suelo con una dolorosa contusión en la nariz, Tsuna se zambulló al resto de arbustos para dejar fuera de combate a los que quedaban, y dejarle el paso libre a su compañero.

Cuando terminó, se posicionó sobre una rama para ver el resultado. Todos estaban tendidos en el suelo, al menos los que estaban bajo su rango de visión.

—Tch—chasqueó la lengua cuando sintió un agudo piquete en el el lateral de su cuello, ¿Tal vez un mosquito?, dio una fuerte palmada en la zona y abrió los ojos estupefacto cuando sintió el dolor aumentar aún más.

— _Game over, Vongola_ —miró de reojo al francotirador apuntándolo con un tubo de bambú y una extensa sonrisa enloquecida plasmada en su boca. Tsuna miró la palma de su mano, en ella, un pequeño frasco de vidrio, casi minúsculo, echo trizas, fuera lo que fuera el líquido que contenía, ahora estaba irrigado en su sistema circulatorio. Apretó la mandíbula preocupado, se había descuidado, y le habían dado con esa técnica silenciosa, el responsable ya estaba inconsciente, y él estaba entre la linea de la serenidad y la preocupación extrema. Lo mejor sería decirle a Gokudera...

Aún en su hyper mode, utilizó sus guantes para volar fuera de esa zona, y regresar al callejón donde lo esperaba su guardián.

—¡Décimo!—gritó a lo lejos—.¿Acabó con ellos?.

—¿Eh?—parpadeó cuando vio los límites de su visión hacerse borrosos por un momento. _Oh no..._ De repente sintió las llamas esfumarse de su frente y manos como el humo de un cigarro, y quedó suspendido en el aire—.¡Waaa!

—¡Décimo!

Para suerte de ambos, cayó sobre un montón de basureros y bolsas negras, haciendo que un par de gatos y ratas salieran corriendo hacia todas direcciones ante la presencia del invasor.

—¡¿Qué ocurrió?!, ¿Está bien?—preguntó preocupado acuclillándose frente a él. Tsuna elevó su mano ahora recubierta por el guante blanco.

—No tengo idea... fue como si se hubieran desbordado por un segundo.

—¿Desbordar?

—Espera un momento—rebuscó en la bolsa de su pantalón algo, ignorando la cáscara de banana en su cabello, y el olor que comenzaba a soltar la basura—Aquí están...—Gokudera solo observaba las acciones de su jefe, había sacado las píldoras y se había soltado dos en la boca. Las masticó y esperó un momento...

La expresión del décimo fue tan aterrorizada que incluso él tuvo el impulso de levantarse de su lugar. Giró con lentitud la cabeza hacia él, con las retinas achicadas de estupor y una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Se fueron.

—¿Ah?

—Mis llamas. No se activan. No puedo entrar en el hyper mode.

El verano tranquilo y lleno de altas temperaturas, se había jodido.

* * *

A muchos metros de allí, Yamamoto observaba con seriedad, y su espada en mano, los enemigos que lo habían atacado, ahora inconscientes a sus pies, arrugó las cejas y dándose la vuelta se preguntó si iban por Tsuna, y si estaría bien.

Mientras tanto, en la sala del comité disciplinario, Hibari mató al mosquito que se ancló a su cuello, aún así, al retirar la mano y ver en esta, fragmentos de vidrio, afiló la mirada, y comprendió que eso definitivamente no había sido un insecto.

* * *

—Esto es algo malo...—Reborn torció los labios—.Espero que Iemitsu llegue pronto—comentó para si mismo, dejando a un lado la carta que le había sido enviada, junto a pequeñas cápsulas del tamaño de abejas llenas de un líquido transparente.

* * *

*Sí, ya Tsuna ha sido proclamado Neo Vongola Primo, aún así, viéndolo desde la personalidad de Gokudera, considero que él estará un buen periodo diciéndole Décimo, hasta que se acostumbre al nuevo título.

 _Espero les haya gustado :´D_


End file.
